


Losing Your Favorite Game (A Hermione/Draco ficlet collection)

by Sylvesha



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, Ficlet Collection, Fluff, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Wingfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2020-06-03 19:06:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19470253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sylvesha/pseuds/Sylvesha
Summary: Hermione/Draco drabbles and ficlets.1. Wingfic2. Accidental baby acquisition





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Both of these were originally written for Fandom Stocking, 2017 (posted just into 2018). Cliche Eighth Year silliness. 
> 
> As noted, the chapters:  
> 1\. Wingfic  
> 2\. Accidental baby acquisition (not either of theirs).

It really shouldn't have surprised him that she thought it was hilarious.

Watching his girlfriend almost fall over with her giggling when he shuffled his way into their shared common room made him want to turn right back around. But Pomfrey had told him it would take time to brew the antidote, and since he wasn't injured and could walk (even if his gait was off due to the weight on his shoulders), she saw no reason for him to remain cluttering up her infirmary.

"Oh, Malfoy," Granger drawled, leaning back against the desk she'd been studying at and looking him up and down. "All you need is a white gown and you're set to be our Chrismas angel."

He glared, then considered his options and suddenly smirked. "Keep that up, Granger, and I'll take you for a fly."

Ignoring his smirk, she stepped towards him and reached out to touch the edge of one of the big, white, fluffy wings he'd sprouted after an altercation in the hallway. "Will these even hold weight? I always thought angels were a bit like less aero-dynamic bumblebees."

Draco let her step a little closer, then snaked both arms around her, flexed downwards and pushed up and _off_ , springing into the air. The common room was just large enough for him to fly them from one side to the other, letting Hermione dangle underneath him.

She shrieked and grabbed onto his shoulders in a death grip before trying to swing her legs up to wrap around his waist.

"You are such a prat--"

He cut her off by swooping down and pretending he was about to drop her.

Unfortunately, he forgot that the room contained such things as sofas and chairs, and snagged one foot on the edge of the sofa when they were at a bad angle.

The interruption caused them to teeter in the air before he twisted and successfully managed to drop her onto the couch before landing and immediately dropping to his knees rather than flail his wings and fall over.

"You utter arse," she growled, rolling off the sofa and shoving at him.

"You asked for it," he defended himself, getting just enough leverage to yank her down onto her knees and then loomed over her. They were pressed close together now, and her breath quickened, eyes dilating with more than the momentary fear of being dropped from a height.

Draco brushed his lips over her cheek. "Face it, Granger, you like me being an arse."

She grumped at him, but her hand came up to cup his cheek, fingers slipping into his hair. Her other hand reached out for the edge of one of the wings again, and he registered the strange tactile sensation of her stroking the feathers.

Kissing Granger was always a little bit like starting a battle, throwing in the white flag, winning and losing. They had hated each other for so long, that sometimes a little of that still came out in their physical interactions--nipping at their lips, nails dragged down skin, and those times when they rode each other so hard there were bruises for days afterwards.

A little sigh echoed between them and his hands tugged her closer as he deepened the kiss.

"They really are ridiculous," she murmured against his lips before kissing him again, then pulling back.

He leaned his forehead against hers and pretended that he wasn't a Malfoy and being sweet and gentle wasn't against his code. Basking in the closeness, he kissed her nose. "I know. And I seriously considered figuring out how to give you a pair, Saint Granger."

A snort escaped her, "I would be sitting in the hospital wing, with a book, until the antidote was finished."

"Such a dull little swot you are," he mocked.

"Mm. It's to make up for your twattishness." Leaning in, she nipped the tip of his nose, then pulled away and started scrambling to her feet.

He grinned and followed her up, catching her hand and pulling her back against him. "So, should we go up to one of the towers and test my wings out more?"

"No." She bumped him with a hip. "You may do so on your own. I am going to stay here and finish my essay."

"I could distract you," he suggested, flexing the fingers of his hand on her hip.

She glanced at him. "If the distraction doesn't include a lot of tongue, I don't think you'll manage it."

Delighted, he moved them towards the couch and started to work at the buttons of her blouse. "Oh, I think I can live up to that promise."

Pushing up on her toes, she kissed him, apparently entirely agreeable with his distraction plan.

As long as it didn't include flying.

Draco didn't mind that. Getting to seduce his girlfriend in the middle of the day was something he didn't get to do often. She was usually much more resistant. It was just a bonus that the memory would include the mental image of an angel going down on Hogwarts' resident uptight swot.

That thought almost got him off before he started.


	2. Accidental Baby Acquisition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On patrol, they find a baby. Can theoretically be linked to the first ficlet.

"Granger."

"Malfoy."

His lips twisted into something which was probably supposed to be a sneer as he stared down at the... object before them.

They had been forced to patrol together for the last week, thanks to McGonagall's new 'initiative' to bring the Houses together. Hermione hadn't exactly hated it--after the war, death and destruction of the Battle of Hogwarts, she couldn't hate something as dull as walking the halls with a boy (man) who'd called her names and belittled her at every turn.

It probably helped that he'd apologized.

This evening's patrol had been scheduled to end near the Great Hall so they could both easily make their way back to their respective dorms. However, there'd been a strange noise from an empty classroom--stranger than the sound of hastily suppressed kissing, making out students, or the one lone Ravenclaw who'd gotten themselves tangled in one of Hagrid's 'experiments'.

Entering the room had brought the unexpected result of a baby, curled up on a blanket and out cold. Sleeping, they'd quickly determined before it had become a sort of stalemate, neither willing to take the next step.

"She has to belong to someone," Hermione pointed out, giving into the inevitable and leaning down to carefully pick up the infant.

The baby smelled vaguely of powder and clean linen, along with other things not so sweet (someone's diaper would need changing, eventually). Making certain there wasn't anything she'd missed, she tilted her head at Draco. "I think this qualifies as something the headmistress would want both of us to report."

He nodded and fell into step with her as she left the room.


End file.
